


【莫福】kill or die

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ashamed that I wrote this thing..., Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Episode Fix-It: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, hunters and wolves AU, of course he has feelings. Why not?, though Sherlock is a hunter I still think he is a bottom in front of Moriarty
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Summary: 朋友给的脑洞。感觉非常神奇就写了…结果成品并不怎么样  对不起555天生宿敌（bushi）
Relationships: Irene Adler & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【莫福】kill or die

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友给的脑洞。感觉非常神奇就写了…结果成品并不怎么样 对不起555  
> 天生宿敌（bushi）

“永远记得杀死你的敌人。”  
门厅里，刚刚两岁的男孩仰着头，盯着墙上一块漆黑的木板。黑檀由于木材的纹路而呈条状反射阳光，像青丝夹杂白发，古老，而又沉稳。其上耀耀的金色写作这样的一句话，似阳光有情，照在福尔摩斯家一代代孩子红褐色的头发上。  
福尔摩斯家族，曾经属于旧贵族，尽管后来逐渐融入平民，仍然传承着其不甚纯正的、被旧贵族们视作统治者的标志的猎人血统。误打误撞下，两位猎人的孩子，福尔摩斯先生的次子夏洛克·福尔摩斯在数十年以来首次继承极为纯正的猎人血统。福尔摩斯先生曾戏称道：“夏洛克的血统若生在以前，必定单凭他的身份就可以当上王侯。”  
夏洛克不负众望，成为了一名优秀的猎人，年仅五岁时就能在一匹成年狼的手下幸存，并将对方重创。夏洛克有极其灵敏的嗅觉——这对猎人来说十分重要。他因优秀纯正的天赋而总是在人们面前受到褒奖，但夏洛克认为这并不能归功于他。他不愿自己只是因为血统而被人记住，由此变得有些乖戾孤僻。  
猎人，收起枪支和银光闪闪的尖刀，在人群中拉下帽檐，叼起烟斗，换上西装。

“粗鲁”的手机铃声响起，华生医生瞬间就明白是夏洛克救下了艾琳·爱德勒。“她还活着，并且她爱你，你知道你有多幸运吗！”他向夏洛克吼道。他觉得夏洛克此时实在称得上愚蠢又懦弱，他明白夏洛克或多或少在乎她，只是不敢迈出那一步。  
“不，华生。我姓福尔摩斯，而她是一只狼。”  
“而猎人不能爱上一只狼，是吗，福尔摩斯？”  
夏洛克没有回话，只是把自己高瘦的身躯完全裹进旧旧的蓝色丝绸睡袍里，似乎点了点头又好像没有。  
“'在乎'不是一颗子弹，华生。伦敦变得无趣是因为她背后那个人。”他想道，“如果可以，请转告他：我想他。”

谜题，血染的衣裳，拽曳的心脏渴求死亡。他永远想念那种危险又致命的控制力，如同剧毒的蛇蟒，骄傲地展示着自己的獠牙。  
他站在贝克街221B的客厅里，造作地舔舐手指上的灰尘，作出有些变态的评论。夏洛克无法控制自己对他语言所描述内容的想象——那双眼睛穿过他的指缝，得寸进尺的舌头点上他的脸颊——他不禁把眉头皱得更紧了。  
他不断地在夏洛克面前死去，吞枪，或是掉下悬崖。重复总会让灵魂麻木，他开始认为莫里亚蒂永远不会死，就算在他们一同从莱辛巴赫瀑布上掉下来时也一样。  
他们都没有闭上眼睛，在坠落的途中夏洛克还小小地注意到了他们似乎过于亲密的抱握。他恍然觉得莫里亚蒂说得不错，坠落就像飞翔，尽管汹涌的水汽裹挟着澎湃激流向他们奔涌而来。波涛拍打浮沉，直到一棵倒下的大树拦住他们。滚上岸边的雪地，一对劫后余生的宿敌并排躺在一起。

“我爱你。”不知过了多久，夏洛克突然说道。他的声音不大，但也没有完全融入流水的声音中。他甩了甩自己的围巾围上，两岸无人之境平静安宁，沉默在此时显得突兀又平常。  
“我刚跟你表白了，莫里亚蒂。我们现在难道不是该吻一下然后——”  
“我是...一只狼，夏洛克。“莫里亚蒂叹了一口气，身上的西装渐渐融入他的皮肤，化作雪白的毛发和利爪。“白狼？”夏洛克的声音愈发低沉。狼群中只可能有一只白狼...不会错的...  
可为什么偏偏是他…  
五年前一个雪夜，福尔摩斯家的惨案，夏洛克永远不会忘。独属于野兽的暴戾轻而易举地撕碎了它的受害者，血肉飞溅，甚至没给他留下一个供吊唁的全尸。那时莫里亚蒂的委托人给了他这个任务，可他却低估了福尔摩斯这个猎人家族的能力。在失去手下、武器用尽的情况下，他彻底放出了自己因受伤而出现严重暴力倾向的白狼。作为“莫里亚蒂”的那个灵魂在血泊中如同一叶小舟飘摇，却完全无力牵回手中的野兽。  
夏洛克死死盯着那只白狼。它的牙上沾着他父母和哥哥的鲜血...他感觉怒意在他皮肤下翻腾着，如同一座即将爆发的火山。他的猎人本能吞噬了他的一切怒恨，烧红了他的虹膜。他摸向自己小腿的弯刀，而那白狼飞快地伸出一爪，抓得他左手手臂皮开肉绽。夏洛克不顾自己流血的左臂，趁着白狼出爪的间隙陡然挥臂而起，那弯刀在一瞬间就深深扎入白狼的喉管！鲜血从它的伤口和口鼻汩汩喷涌而出，像是一汪生机勃勃的新泉。

殷红如潮汐般慢慢退去，凌厉的水绿双眼如冬日雪原上的风。夏洛克抱起因失血而退为人类的莫里亚蒂，将他的肩膀靠在自己的胸膛上，让他尽力站住。他用手臂跨过莫里亚蒂的背扶住他的肩膀，低下头，吻上了他的双唇。夏洛克柔软的舌头缓缓舔过莫里亚蒂的牙齿，用嘴唇紧贴着莫里亚蒂的下唇，以一种近乎虔诚的态度将他不断流出的鲜血咽下去。  
当太阳升起，夏洛克抱着莫里亚蒂跪在雪地里，任凭鲜血为茫茫的素色添上一点刺目的红。阳光毫不怜惜地照在他们身上，融化成带血的金橙色。泪水同鲜血凝固在一起，拉得他脸上发紧地疼，却仍没让他的眼睛黯淡一分一毫。他温柔地拔下刀，最后为莫里亚蒂的额头献上一吻，坚毅决绝地把刀刺向自己的小腹，又狠狠向另一侧拉开。  
他跪倒在莫里亚蒂的尸体上，颤抖的双手贴紧莫里亚蒂的胸膛，一双眼睛看向太阳的方向。  
耀耀的金色。

“永远记得杀死你的敌人。“


End file.
